


Touch

by Jena Bartley (jenab)



Category: Poltergeist The Legacy, Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-15
Updated: 2010-05-15
Packaged: 2017-10-09 11:20:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/86725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenab/pseuds/Jena%20Bartley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The familiarity of lovers</p>
            </blockquote>





	Touch

Nick trailed his hands slowly over Dean, relearning the once familiar planes and angles of Dean's body. Dean hadn't changed all that much since the last time they met. A little more muscle in places and a whole new set of scars. He stretched out on the bed, enjoying the feel of Nick touching him. Nick examined the new scars, lingering in other places that made Dean gasp and arch into his touch.

As much as Dean loved sleeping with women with their soft skin and sweet smelling bodies, he sometimes craved being with a man. Especially one he trusted as much as he trusted Nick. There was just something about being able to let go completely, to just give up control and responsibility and just let himself fall. Nick was strong enough to catch him; to not only be there when he fell apart, but stay and help put Dean back together.

Dean's hands fisted into the bed sheets, eyes closing shut against the look on Nick's face. A mixture of understanding, acceptance, and Nick's own awareness of just how closely Death walked in their shadows.

Instead, Dean lost himself in the pleasure and need Nick wrung from his body. The feel of Nick solid and warm and very much alive pressing against him. For a while Dean could ignore the aching emptiness inside him that had taken root when his father had died, and just exist in a place consisting of nothing more than mind numbing pleasure at the hands of Nick Boyle.


End file.
